


Dance with me, quietly...

by dragonism



Series: Newsies [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, This is fluff, i lowkey fell for this ship, they pair so well, they’re just soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Spot makes a late night visit to the lodge to see one particular boy.





	Dance with me, quietly...

Oscar Wilde, in his infinite knowledge, once said ‘who, being loved, is poor?’ and I believe there was no others this statement rang more true for than Spot Conlon and Buttons Eisenberg.

Two boys, stuck in poverty on the cusp of bankruptcy, that happened to meet one day and find something possibly far greater than the pennies they made selling papers: each other. 

Months had passed since they’d gotten to realise their feelings for one another. Days had passed since they’d last gotten to see one another. And Spot was beginning to feel the loneliness of such an ordeal. Who ever would have known he’d be so desperate to see a person? Certainly not him, though none the less here he was, creaking the metal of the Manhattan lodge fire escape and placing three short raps on the window he knew to belong to his boyfriend.

There was an immediate click of a latch, and in the darkness of the building a moment later emerged a face brandishing a small candle: Buttons. “Spot? ‘S 3am what are ya doin’ here?” 

“Well, I thought ya’d be more happy ta see me than that but I’ll take it,” The Brooklyn boy huffed in response. Watching as even despite the comment Buttons moved to let him in, shutting the window against the cold behind him, “I couldn’t wait ta see ya, had to come over now.”

Buttons felt his boyfriend’s cold hands at his waist, pushing against the fabric of his shirt until they covered his stomach and he was pulled back against Spot in a hug. “I am happy ta see ya, dork, just wasn’t expecting the visit. I missed ya.” 

That had Spot smiling, hugging Buttons a little tighter and craning upwards to place a kiss on the crook of the Manhattan boy’s neck. (Height differences never had stopped him, and it sure helped that Buttons instinctively stooped anytime he did this.) “Missed ya too.” 

“So ‘s ya just here for cuddles?” Buttons reached to place down the candle on the windowsill in front of them. Before carefully turning in Spot’s arms, laying out his own over the boy’s shoulders and smirking at him somewhat mischievously, “Or did ya need somethin’ sewing again?”

“Hey! I’ont rip that many shirts...” He definitely did rip that many shirts, though that wasn’t why he was here. He didn’t particularly have a reason other than to see Buttons and get over his avid insomnia. “Just wanted to see ya, think I might sleep here tanight, provided ‘m tired enough ta sleep.”

“Well you’s always welcome to, but not tired huh? Oughta tire ya out...” He winked, but the idea he had for such was innocent as anything. Don’t get me wrong- these were not particularly innocent teens, however they were nerds. And romantics when it came to it. “Dance with me?”

“The way you dance? I ain’t got that kinda talent, tall ass.” Spot rolled his eyes, though kept a smile on his face to show he was teasing, squeezing a little at Buttons’ waist.

“Shaddup, ya totally do.” The Manhattan boy stuck out his tongue, before shaking his head, “Not what I meant though. I was thinkin’ more... slow dancin’?” 

Realisation flooded across Spot’s face, and then a slight blush followed it. He dipped his head, his smile becoming a more sincere and loved-up version of the earlier grin before he lifted one of his hands and took Buttons’, assuming the accurate position for a slow dance, “Aight, let’s dance beautiful.” 

Buttons was quick to soften as Spot made the effort to correct their stance, and his knees might have gone weak at that pet name, “You can lead handsome, since ya such a Manly Man around here. Gotta be quiet though, so no trippin’.”

The Brooklyner simply nodded, stepping to move them both as they began to sway in tune. There was no music- but it was more than safe to assume they were both imagining the same song in their heads. A song a street performer had been playing the night they first kissed on Brooklyn Pier. 

Cliché I know, but these boys are- surprisingly- cliché. Their own little romantic film within the poorest parts of New York. 

They moved like that for a while. Pressed close, feet making no sound but a slight shuffle as they danced around the tiny lodge room. A pair of hopelessly in love newsies with a sense for intimate moments at the strangest times. Their movements were matched perfectly, harmonious to each other. A match made in heaven- Buttons’ Ma had said. 

He didn’t exactly believe they were made in heaven, though Spot sure did look like an angel illuminated solely by the dimming candle and the moonlight.

After a while, Buttons lay his head on Spot’s shoulder, closing his eyes and listening as the other boy had began to gently hum the tune, pausing only to press a kiss to Buttons’ jaw. And pausing again moments later to yawn.

“Tired?” The Manhattan boy lifted his head, slowing them to a stop.

“Lil bit.” Spot nodded, another yawn answering the question for him despite his toned down response.

Buttons said little after that, merely smiled and took his boyfriends hand, leading him to his bed. After he lay down, Spot climbed to lay on top of him. The Brooklyn boy’s head on his chest as Buttons ran his hand through his hair. “I love you.”

He gained no response, but he expected he wouldn’t. The silence that fell at his words was accompanied by Spot’s soft snores, answer enough alongside the weight of him on top of Buttons for the boy to know the answer would have been his love returned. As always. 

Buttons smiled. Kissed his boyfriends’ forehead. And let his eyes fall shut.

And in the morning that’s just how Jojo found them: entwined in one another, Buttons smiling in his sleep, Spot curled up with his face hidden in the Manhattan boy’s neck. 

Soft, peaceful, and rich with the love they had for one another even whilst sleeping.


End file.
